delisamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Mackenzie Kovacs
Wilmington, Delaware, Atlantica |Hometown = |Alias = Mackenzie Jordevic |Occupation = Television personality ∙ blogger |Education = Villanova University (B.S., M.S.) |Years = 2009–present |Spouse = Evan Jordevic (m. 2011) |Children = 2}}Mackenzie Jane Jordevic (née Kovacs; born 24 December 1980) is an Atlantican television personality and blogger who first came to national recognition after winning season one of The Bachelor Atlantica. She subsequently married Evan Jordevic, the eponymous bachelor, and starred in the reality series Evan & Mackenzie (2010–13). Early life and career Kovacs was born on 24 December 1980 in Wilmington, Delaware to parents George and Nancy Kovacs (née McLoughlin). Her father worked as a police officer, while her mother worked in publishing. She is of Hungarian and Austrian descent through her father, and Scottish and Irish descent through her mother, and was raised Roman Catholic. Kovacs is the youngest of three children; her elder siblings include sisters Jeanette (1975–1990), and Jessica, born . When Jeanette was 15 years old, she committed suicide following bouts with depression, anxiety, anorexia, and body dysmorphia. Kovacs attended Tower Hill School, a private coeducational school in Wilmington. At Tower Hill, Kovacs played varsity lacrosse. She graduated from high school in 1999, and went on to attend Villanova University in Pennsylvania, graduating in 2004 from its 5-year BS/MS program in physical therapy. While at Villanova, Kovacs joined the Kappa Kappa Gamma (ΚΚΓ) sorority. After graduating, Kovacs worked as a physical therapist in Wilmington until being selected for The Bachelor Atlantica. Television career In the summer of 2009, Kovacs auditioned for season one of The Bachelor Atlantica. She auditioned with her group of friends, and was inspired to do so following the marriage of one of her best friends. Kovacs was ultimately cast in the show, and filmed from September to November 2009. She was later announced as one of the 30 contestants on 1 January 2010. In the season's finale on 12 March, bachelor Evan Jordevic proposed to Kovacs, and she accepted. Following the completion of The Bachelor Atlantica, Jordevic and Kovacs began starring in the reality series Evan & Mackenzie. The show ran for three seasons, and chronicled their lives together as an engaged couple, newlyweds, and new parents. In 2015, she launched her blog La vie en Rose, where she blogs about parenting, relationship advice, style, and life as a reality television personality. Personal life Following their engagement during The Bachelor Atlantica, Kovacs married Evan Jordevic on 28 May 2011 in Greenwich, Connecticut. They have two children together; their daughters include Estelle, born , and Rosie, born . The family resides in the Manhattan borough of New York City. Since becoming a mother, Kovacs has retreated from being a public figure, instead focusing on motherhood. She permanently left her job as a physical therapist in 2010. Filmography Category:1980 births Category:Atlantican bloggers Category:Atlantican television personalities Category:Atlantican people of Austrian descent Category:Atlantican people of Hungarian descent Category:Atlantican people of Irish descent Category:Atlantican people of Scottish descent Category:Bachelor Nation contestants Category:People from Wilmington, Delaware Category:Roman Catholics from Atlantica Category:Villanova University alumni